


Tents

by herwhiteknight



Category: RWBY
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Tent Sex, but they switch too, mostly dom!blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herwhiteknight/pseuds/herwhiteknight
Summary: Agreeing to this was a bad idea. Agreeing to spend one whole week “under the stars” for some “team bonding” was averybad idea. Especially when she was sharing a tent with hervery hotteammate while her hormones were through the roof.Fuckagreeing to this.





	Tents

**Author's Note:**

> I blame my discord server. Also, first time writing smut, so please be kind!

Agreeing to this was a bad idea. Agreeing to spend one whole week “under the stars” for some “team bonding” was a _very_ bad idea. Especially when she was sharing a tent with her _very hot_ teammate while her hormones were through the roof.

 _Fuck_ agreeing to this.

“No, don't even think about that word,” Yang mumbled to herself, shifting loudly in her sleeping bag and using the rustle to cover up a muffled moan as she flipped onto her stomach and buried her face in her pillow. _Don't think about how she's right next to you. Don't think about how you can hear her breathing if you just stay quiet. Fuck!_ Yang breathed out harshly through her nose at the thought of staying quiet, of being given a reason to have silence be a necessity.

“Ruby and Weiss are in the next tent over, you _can't_ -” Yang started to scold her pillow, when suddenly-

Blake shifted in the sleeping bag next to her, and Yang's breath caught. She started to move, sitting up-

_Oh shit oh shit oh shit-_

But she just got up to leave the tent. And the way she stepped carefully around Yang seemed to imply that Blake thought she was asleep. So Yang held as still as possible to maintain the guise of sleep as Blake unzipped the tent, stepped out, and zipped it back up behind her.

Yang counted out a few agonizingly long seconds to make sure that Blake was clear of the tent before breathing out a low sigh. Then, without wasting anymore seconds, and shifted back onto her side and slipped her hand below the elastic of her pantyline. And tried not to moan out loud as she gave her clit the attention it so desperately needed. _The other tent is still right there. And Blake could come back at any second_ , she reminded herself as she swirled her fingers around the throbbing nub, canting her hips slightly as the sensations built. And built _fast_.

“Oh, jesus,” she groaned, turning her face into the pillow when she couldn't quite stop the words from escaping her lips. The thought of Blake coming back and finding her like this, hot and wanting and desperately soaked thrilled her to no end, and her fingers started circling faster of their own volition. Even if Blake didn't know - even though she _couldn't_ know, Yang allowed herself this moment of pleasure. Which, at this point, was beginning to be more and more of a necessity than anything. If she didn't blow off some steam now, she'd be spending the entirety of tomorrow's day hike staring at Blake's ass.

“ _Oh, fuck_ ,” Yang whispered in ecstasy, her mind's eye easily drawing up the mental image of Blake's hips swaying in front of her, just begging to be grabbed. Yang rocked her own hips as her imagination continued the scene, matching the fantasy of pushing Blake up against a tree, grinding her needy cunt up against that ass-

Yang moaned again, unable to keep the volume to something less than unmistakeable and completely missed the sound of the zipper being pulled open again until it was too late.

“Yang?”

Yang immediately froze, her slick fingers stalling inside her. _Oh shit, fuck, fuck fuck, fuck!_

Blake didn't move as Yang did her absolute best to feign sleep once more, which, to say the least, was infinitely harder this time due to the fact that the exhibitionist kink in her just started pounding the victory drums somewhere low around her hips. _Please say something again_. _Please ask me what I was doing. Ask me to show you_.

But fortunately ( _unfortunately!),_ Blake seemed to think that Yang had just been dreaming and so she just zipped the tent closed once again and padded around Yang's sleeping bag to settle back down into hers for the night.

 _Well now this was just great,_ she thought to herself, squeezing her thighs together and trying her best to dispel the throbbing between her legs. There was _no way_ now that she'd be able to finish herself off, not with Blake right next-

“ _Shit,_ ” she breathed into the pillow, shifting as far away from Blake in the tent as she could go. As if the distance would help the need go away.

She weighed her options. She could leave the tent and get off in the bushes somewhere, which was… _very_ unappealing. But at least if Blake was still awake and asked her where she was going, she would have an excuse about needing to go to the bathroom. But it was _cold_ outside.

Which left the second option. Stay in her sleeping bag and get off as quietly as possible.

Yang readjusted in her sleeping bag, keeping her back to Blake as she slowly started to sink her fingers back inside of herself. She needed the release, but if she brought herself over the edge too quickly, she _definitely_ wouldn't be able to stop herself from making noise.

As she worked her fingers inside herself, the heel of her hand grinded against her clit, giving it the friction that she needed. Behind her, Blake breathed out a small huff in her sleep and Yang bit her lip, fighting back a moan as her hips rocked forward into her hand at the sound, causing the sleeping bag to rustle. _Shit_ , she thought, forcing her hips to still even as her cunt tightened around her fingers. _If I make too much noi_ _se_ , _it will-_

She needn't have worried, because at that moment, Blake turned in her sleeping bag as she moaned _a lot_ more suggestively in her sleep than before.

“Fuck, fuck _fuck_ ,” Yang shoved her face into her pillow, feeling heat _everywhere_ in her sleeping bag. If _Blake_ was going to moan unintentionally like _that,_ then Yang could too, right? Made sense in her aphrodisiac-hazed mind, anyway.

She kept up with the steady rhythm inside herself, reaching her other hand up to play with her nipples, nudging the top of her sleeping bag open just slightly to allow the cold open air to play across the sensitive flesh, heightening the sensations. Her back arched as she hit a particularly sensitive spot and she bit her lip, a groan rising up in her throat. _Damn_ , _she was close_. She could feel her blood pounding between her legs almost painfully and she brushed her thumb up against her clit, her hips jerking forward again. _Oh, she was gonna_ -

Something pressed up against her back just then and reality crashed back down. She stilled herself, just barely, to take note of the fact that Blake was now somehow _a lot_ closer to Yang than she had been when they'd first set up their sleeping bags. But there wasn't any sound or acknowledgment from the other side of the tent that indicated that Blake was awake, so Yang slowly allowed herself to return to her ministrations.

But she'd barely managed to pump her fingers inside herself even once when she felt Blake's body press up against herself through their sleeping bags yet again for the barest of moments.

Yang let out a shaky breath as the pressure disappeared slightly, but the distance was closed even further. _Okay, is she awake and toying with me, or is she sleeping again and just… unaware?_ She had to find out. Slowly, she turned her torso, just enough to give her head the range it needed to glance over as covertly, or not as covertly, as possible. If Blake caught her peeping… _oh. Well, gods. That'd be nice_.

But her fears ( _desires_ ) went unfounded, as she only saw Blake's peaceful face slumbering gently, her features delicate and tension free. _Fuck, she's so beautiful. Those lips…_

Heat surged through Yang's body at the thought of the many things Blake's lips could do to her. She'd love to feel them wrapped around her clit, sucking, tongue tracing sensitive skin-

“ _Unh,_ ” Yang moaned, barely having the awareness to remember to turn her face into her pillow, managing only to turn away from Blake's general direction. And honestly, at this point, she _wanted_ Blake to wake up. _I've been having fantasies about you, wouldn't you like to hear them? Wouldn't you like to_ see _what those thoughts are doing to me?_

Her fingers curled inside herself, her hips rocked to match the rhythm, the sleeping bag rustling unmistakably. Anyone with two brain cells would be able to put together what Yang was doing now. Her head tossed back as she circled her clit with her thumb, feeling how slick she was. The thought of being found out just made her even _more_ horny.

She felt the orgasm building as she squeezed her eyes shut and started to lose herself to the feelings within herself. Her hips were almost entirely off the ground now, and the confines of the sleeping bag were restricting her movement somewhat, preventing some of the upward momentum of her hip thrusts, but she wasn't even thinking at this point. A string of garbled hushed sounds had started pouring out past her lips for the past minute and she had no control, she couldn't even stop them if she wanted, not with the way she started to feel herself peak, _oh she was so close_ -

The sounds were suddenly swallowed, muffled by something soft and _hot_. “You'll wake the others,” a harsh voice spoke, the words falling from a heavy breath.

Yang's eyes snapped open - _when had she even closed them?_ \- and her vision was filled with Blake's smirk, her amber eyes glinting mischievously under the pale moonlight. “You little shit!” was all the sense she had to say.

“I wouldn't say that if I were you,” Blake murmured, dragging her fingertips down Yang's lips. The act was much more erotic than it should've been.

“Oh?” Yang quirked an eyebrow, managing to be cocky despite her state.

“ _Oh_ ,” Blake replied, and it was just then that Yang realized that, at some point, Blake had slid out of her sleeping bag. Because she was now kneeling above Yang, tossing a knee casually over her prone form to straddle her. With ease. Like she'd been dreaming about it. “No, I don't think so.”

 _Gods_ , _she sounded so hot. It was desperately unfair._ “So.. you caught me,” Yang gaped breathlessly, pushing herself up to a half-sitting position with her free arm. The other hand remained where she needed it most, but she wasn't going to complain if it were to be replaced soon. “What are you gonna do about it?”

Blake hummed, low and dangerous, a rumble dropping low around them, shattering Yang's core. She was already so close to crumbling. “I would make you beg,” she stopped, considered. Settled low on Yang's hips, providing the briefest amount of friction. Yang couldn't help but respond by arching her back, but by then, Blake was too far above. She laughed, and it was cruel and _oh such a turn on_. “I don't think you could handle it though.”

Yang gritted her teeth. Spat, “Just watch me try, Belladonna.”

Blake hummed again, “Yes. I _have_ been watching. And I _do_ like what I've been seeing.” She dipped low, hips raised, making only the barest of contact with her lips as Yang squirmed beneath her for more. “It's quite enjoyable to see you unraveled like this… I want it to last just a little while longer yet.”

“I could just finish myself off right now,” Yang said breathlessly, her hot breath clouding the air between their lips for a moment. “I could do it, and you wouldn't be quick enough to stop me.”

Blake smirked, lifted herself up off of Yang's hips, leaving her needy once again. “So do it then,” she purred, “I can watch.”

Yang paused, her clit aching with need for a return to pressure, but she didn't provide. Blake called her bluff and they both knew it. All Yang could do was stare at Blake's lips and whine. “Fucking.. hell. Get back over here.”

Blake clicked her tongue reproachfully as she reached for the outer zipper of Yang's sleeping bag. “You think you can order me around? I rather think that _you're_ the one at my mercy.”

“That's not-”

Blake ripped the rest of the zipper open like a knife's slash, the tear resounding in the dead still night. “You better watch your tongue,” Blake hissed, flipping the sleeping bag open with a deft move as she captured Yang's lips between hers once again. “Or you won't be feeling mine.”

Now that Blake was _actually_ touching her the way Yang had been dreaming about, it wasn't enough. The need between her legs grew unbearable and she whined once more into Blake's mouth. “Blake, please,” she gasped. “ _Fuck_ me. It won't take much, you _know_ it won't take much.”

Blake leaned back on her heels, kneeling beside Yang's body in consideration. Her keen eyes roved over Yang's trembling body, cataloguing her arousal. And even through her black sleep shorts she could see a stain forming between her legs. “Will you be good?” Blake murmured, more to herself as she traced the hem of Yang's shorts. “If you're too loud, I will stop.”

Yang shook her head vigorously, gulping down a moan as Blake began tracing a hand up her thigh, stopping just short of the lower hem of her shorts. “No, _no_ , I promise, I just need - _ah_ uhn! Blake!”

“You promised you'd be good,” Blake smirked as she pulled her fingers away from tracing Yang's core through the thin material. “If you can't handle this-”

“Please, no, I'll be good!” Yang whimpered.

Blake stood up without a word, and Yang thought she was just going to leave her there in her need with a thirst she didn't want to quench by herself. But she just slid her pajama pants slowly down, nudging them past the curve of her ass, revealing black underwear that clung perfectly to her form.

“Oh… _fuck_ ,” Yang moaned, immediately slapping her hand over her mouth.

Blake tisked disapprovingly again. “Oh Yang,” she sighed as she stepped out of her pants and nudged them off to the side. “I think I'm going to have to gag you if you keep misbehaving like this.”

Yang kept a hand clamped over her mouth, but she shook her head as she took Blake in. The way silhouette of her hips looked in the dim moonlight… _fuck_. She was so beautiful.

“Now stay still,” Blake commanded in a low husk, “and eat me out like a good girl, the way I know you want to.”

She settled her knees on either side of Yang's body again, this time much higher. And soon, the only thing that filled Yang's vision was Blake's lace-covered cunt. “Did you _plan_ for th-?” she started to ask, because the thought of Blake just _casually_ wearing lace panties was hotter than anything she could ever dream.

But Blake cut of her off once with something soft and hot. A different set of lips. “Go on,” she teased from somewhere above as she started to rock back and forth slowly over Yang's mouth. Even through the lace, Yang's chin was quickly slick with Blake's taste. “Taste me. It's what you were thinking about, wasn't it? I saw the way you watched me today, Yang. Tell me,” Blake lifted herself off of Yang's greedy tongue for just a moment, prompting a whine. “Tell me that you've been wanting this.”

“I've been wanting this,” Yang babbled quickly, her tongue darting out and licking around her lips, capturing everything. She felt her legs quiver as her wetness grew unbearable within her pajama shorts. But she didn't dare take them off. Not when Blake was looking at her like _that_ . “I've been watching you _all_ day, walking around with your _ass_ moving like that, teasing me-”

Blake shut her up with a quick, rough kiss. Breathed, “You like my ass, hm?” Then she reached between her legs and Yang's torso, darting her finger into Yang's slit so quick that Yang's only response was a visceral jerk of her whole body and a barely contained moan as her clit throbbed again. “Shh..,” Blake teased gently, drawing her finger up to Yang's lips as it now glistened with her own wetness. “Be a good girl and stay quiet. Then I'll show you want you want.”

Yang's hands lay limply at her sides now, too dumbstruck to even remember that they were previously functioning well enough to provide pleasure. Blake was in control now. She watched as Blake turned around agonizingly slowly, winking over her shoulder before settling down on all fours over Yang's prone form. Then she spread her knees further apart, spreading her ass cheeks wide and baring herself even further to Yang.

Who promptly forgot that she was supposed to be quiet.

“Holy fuck, Blake,” she blurted, her hands reaching up as if drawn by sheer magnetism to Blake's hips.

Which Blake quickly put a stop to by pinning her wrists back to the floor. “So fucking _naughty_ , Yang,” Blake snapped, immediately turning back around and facing Yang with a displeased look. “I said, if you were a _good_ girl, I'd give you what you want. But since you're disobeying me…” Blake said, rising once more to her feet and stripping herself free of the lace before balling it up in her hand. “I'm going to have to punish you now.”

“No, fuck, Blake I said I'd be-” Yang started to apologize once more, only to get cut off for the third time that night. This time, Yang found herself silenced by Blake's underwear as a gag. The heady scent of her want overwhelmed Yang's senses and she couldn't help but let out a moan, which came out muffled.

“Now that's a little better,” Blake smirked to herself. “But I _did_ say I'd punish you…” She regarded Yang before her with that same predatory calculation from earlier. Then her smirk broadened. And, with a swift movement, she'd reached down and yanked Yang's sleep shorts and panties down her legs. “Take those off.”

Yang gasped as her hot pussy was suddenly exposed to the chilly air. Like the sensitivity of her nipples, but heightened even moreso because of how fucking _wet_ she was. With Blake looking on, she did as she was bid, kicking her legs to free herself of the garments.

“Now. How to punish you?” Blake asked, staring at Yang's now-exposed cunt like she wanted to eat it alive. But she took her time, letting Yang writhe under her gaze as she reached between her own legs and teased her clit with delicate fingertips. Yang didn't miss the way Blake's hips subtly twitched underneath her ministrations and she couldn't help but wonder _exactly_ how long Blake had been listening to her masturbating before she'd decided to take action.

“Spread your legs,” she smirked, getting down onto her belly between Yang's knees. Yang's legs dropped wide like she'd lost control, and Blake was now at eye-level with the prize. “Hmm,” she hummed, scooting forward just slightly so that her breath ghosted over Yang's wetness. She twitched at the sensation, but otherwise stayed quiet. “Good. You're learning.”

“But you've been naughty,” she whispered, darting her tongue without warning over Yang's clit, circling the nub once, twice before dragging downwards to Yang's entrance, pulling back once she'd had just enough of a taste. Yang twitched, her hips jerking forward, her knees shaking. “Almost ruined already?” Blake tisked disapprovingly. “We can't have that.”

Yang moaned again, a small syllable that sounded vaguely like Blake's name as she strained to lift her neck high enough to see Blake between her legs. “Pweafh,” Yang begged through the gag.

“Let's find a better use for that mouth, shall we?” Blake said, lifting herself up in a smooth motion. The flex of her muscles underneath her skin as Blake positioned herself over Yang's mouth once again was just…. _fucking sexy_. And, yep, all attempts at eloquence had long since gone out the tent flap. Just like the underwear that Blake had unceremoniously ripped from Yang's mouth.

“Fuck me,” she commanded in a low husk, grinding herself against Yang's mouth. “I want your tongue inside me, I want you to taste all of me.”

Yang obliged without even thinking, flattening her tongue against Blake's cunt, the taste of her cum sharp against her tastebuds. Above her, Blake barely restrained a moan of her own, and that was all the incentive Yang needed to explore further. She hummed a brief kiss to Blake's clit before curling her tongue inside, straining her neck while Blake rocked her hips in response.

“You got me so worked up, Yang,” Blake's voice drifted down to her, lowered an octave in her desire. “Watching you try to be quiet.. knowing _exactly_ why you were touching yourself in the first place…” She reached down and guided Yang's hands to her ass to help steady her as she continued to rock her hips over Yang's mouth, faster and faster now as Yang lathed her tongue over Blake's clit.

“You can't cum until I'm finished,” Blake commanded, her words stilted and barely processed. Yang knew _exactly_ what she was doing, and it brought her to the edge more quickly than ever before. “I've thought of you while I've touched myself before, but it - oh, _fuck_. _Yang-_ ”

Yang pulled back ever so slightly, looking at Blake above herself and smirking, feeling Blake's hips jerk at the sudden loss of stimulation. “Now who needs to be gagged?” she breathed, purposefully huffing out a stronger exhale to tease against Blake's glistening wetness.

Blake tossed her a forearm in front of her mouth to muffle her undeniable groan at how _cocky_ Yang sounded. But she didn't want to give Yang the satisfaction of knowing just how close to the edge the sound of her voice drove her, so she breathed in deep, and sat back down on her haunches briefly, settling against the soft warmth of Yang's tits. “I still haven't decided how I'm going to punish you yet,” she said, her voice ragged with needy want. “So I'd be careful about the things you say to me next, before you make me cum.”

“So _I'm_ going to make you cum? Doesn't that put you at _my_ mercy?”

“Not at all,” Blake replied, regaining composure somewhat as she caught her breath. She reached back with one hand and ran her fingers roughly along Yang's slit, curling two fingers inside with ease and casually brushing her thumb against Yang's clit. Her hips jerked almost violently at the sudden reminder of her need and Blake could feel by the sudden sharp inhale as she practically sat on Yang's chest that Yang would cum from the slightest touches - if she wasn't careful.

So she withdrew her hand as she lifted herself back up above Yang's mouth. “You're still at mine,” Blake murmured, reaching down between her legs as if to touch herself with the same fingers that had been inside Yang's cunt just a few moments ago. But instead, she tapped a slick fingertip to Yang's already slick chin, wordlessly asking her to open up. Yang did, wrapping her lips around Blake's fingers and tasting herself as Blake continued, “You could have touched yourself and came when I first told you that you could. But you don't want that,” Blake pulled her fingers away slowly from Yang's greedy tongue with a wet _pop_ , caressed her jaw instead. “You want to cum when I tell you to, and _only_ when I tell you to. Isn't that right?”

Yang nodded dumbly, her mouth still hanging open, her tongue darting out to trail along her lips several times before swallowing hard. “I'll do anything,” she begged, shifting underneath Blake once more. “Just please let me cum.”

Blake bit her lip, still hovering above Yang's mouth wanting nothing more than to have Yang eat her out in this way. But she felt the way her legs were shaking, how her body shivered while the rest of her skin that wasn't covered in her pajamas erupted in gooseflesh, causing her to rub her arms almost unconsciously. Despite her daze, Yang catalogued the discomforts and lifted a hand to Blake's, tangling their sticky fingers together. “Let me take care of you,” she murmured, stretching her neck to kiss at Blake's wetness for a prolonged moment. “You'll be repaying the favour soon anyway… I want you to save your strength.”

Yang propped herself up halfway once more as she took her time lapping at Blake's folds and dips, teasing entrance with her tongue before pulling back with one last lick up to Blake's clit. “Down you go,” Yang whispered, pushing firmly but softly at Blake's hips so that she collapsed on the hinge of her knees back down onto Yang's chest. She bit back a moan as Yang slowly brought herself back up to sitting, gently guiding her down into her lap, her cunt grazing against the hard ridges of Yang's abs.

“Jesus,” Blake gasped, burying her face into the crook of Yang's neck as Yang started to rock, her whole body undulating to keep the closeness as much as possible. Blake matched the movement without even thinking, without even knowing. Because all she knew was that Yang's cunt was all over hers, and that she was probably going to cum from that simple feel alone.

Yang kissed at Blake's jaw, leaving small bites along the ridge of bone as she moved across to her pulse point. “Do you want me to bite you?” Yang breathed in Blake's ear, her hot breath causing Blake's movements to falter.

“Please,” Blake whispered, shifting her weight off to the side to slip one of Yang's thighs between herself. If Yang came before her at this point, she honestly didn't care, she was _so close_ and she knew Yang would give her what she wanted-

“Not there,” Yang tutted as Blake tilted her head to bare her neck. She nipped once, twice, along Blake's jaw before taking her earlobe between her teeth and tugging unexpectedly. “I'm going to going to eat you out until you're cumming all over my mouth.” With a display of strength that somehow _still_ surprised her despite seeing Yang in battle throwing Grimm with even greater ease than the way she cradled Blake now, Yang flipped her onto her back and hovered over her for a few moments.

“What?” Blake asked breathlessly, watching Yang with curious eyes and managing to still her needy squirming for just a moment.

“You're so beautiful,” Yang murmured, leaning down to capture Blake's lips in a slow, appreciative kiss.

As soft as the moment was, as hard as Blake felt that surely in that moment, she was in love, her body caught up to her all at once, and every movement of Yang's lips and tongue reminded her of where _else_ she wanted to feel them. She groaned into the kiss, pushed lightly against Yang's shoulders. “Eat me out,” she demanded the second Yang had pulled away the barest of amounts. “Yang. _Fuck_ me.”

Yang smirked but didn't bother with a cocky remark. She could feel the want between her own legs just as badly. She slid her way down Blake's body, leaving kisses and featherlight touches on every dip and curve she pleased, with Blake twitching in response to all of them. “Now,” Yang said, pausing for just a moment as she settled between Blake's legs, placing one last kiss at the jut of her hipbone. “Are you gonna be good, or will I have to gag you?”

“Don't be _smug_ ,” Blake hissed, knowing Yang was just waiting to taste Blake once again. “Please, just- oh _god,”_ she whined on a sharp exhale.

Yang didn't bother replying, just wrapped her arms underneath Blake's thighs so that her hands were gripping Blake's hipbones, and kept Blake's pussy right where she wanted it. She circled her clit languidly at first, just enjoying it all. But then hands gripped her hair and Blake's hips bucked closer in desperation, and, well, as much fun as Yang was having, they were both so close to coming undone in their need, so she obliged, swirling her tongue faster, and freed an arm so that she could use her fingers.

"Y- _Yang_ ," Blake gasped on a stilted breath as Yang slipped two fingers _easily_ inside of her, and wasted no time in curling them to the angle where Blake needed them most. " _Oh_ ," she exhaled as Yang brushed her free thumb against Blake's hip, a loving caress as much as it was a heightened tease. "Fuck, I-"

Yang quickly wrapped her lips around Blake's clit and sucked, keeping the rhythm of her fingers steady inside. Blake's back arched all at once, almost without warning, and she let out a long low moan as her cunt tightened and pulsed around Yang's fingers. She seemed to coil for ages as the waves rode over her, and, watching from her place between Blake's knees, Yang almost came right along with her. She could feel her cunt dripping down the insides of her thighs, could feel herself tighten, her abs wiring taut as her breath grew shallow. _Shit_. "Shit. _Blake_ ," she groaned as Blake collapsed, a sweaty sheen all over her skin.

Yang kissed Blake’s thigh once more, almost as an afterthought, as need had her crawling back up Blake’s body. Her thighs were shaking, her core so close to coming undone, but she took her place above Blake’s mouth, a perfect mirror to their initial encounter. “ _Finish me_ ,” she whined, dropping her hands to frame Blake’s head, for balance more than anything else. “Please, I’ve been so close-”

“Then sit on my face,” Blake smirked up at her, apparently having regained her breath enough to take back the teasing lilt in her voice. “I promise I’ll bite.” With that, she lifted her hands to Yang’s waist and gripped hard enough to bruise, guiding Yang down roughly onto her mouth.

Yang’s sudden moan was absolutely _indecent_. And was definitely going to get them caught. But at that point, Blake didn’t care in the slightest. Because Yang tasted sweeter than anything she could’ve imagined, and she couldn’t keep up, couldn’t lick and couldn’t suck fast enough to lap it all up. All she could do was watch above her, watch Yang’s chest heaving in abandon as she grinded herself against Blake’s mouth, watch her skin flush to a ruddy hue that was even visible in the moonlight that filtered through the fabric ceiling.

“I-” Yang whined, her movements stuttering to a shaky halt as her fists clenched around Blake’s head, the crevices of her fingers catching between her hair and tugging them taut, sending discomfort skittering across her scalp.

But that only heightened what happened next.

Above her, she watched Yang’s abs tighten and ripple and clench as the climax hit her in a powerful wave. The rest of her muscles, forearms, shoulders… her _thighs_ , the definition stood out in high relief, the etched cords speaking to the power of her orgasm better than her words or sounds even could at that moment. Because, actually, she wasn’t making any.

“Jesus _fucking shit_ ,” Yang finally croaked, but not before she completely collapsed backwards onto Blake’s still-slick skin, her own sweat beads mingling in.

Blake took a moment to breathe once more, because she was _pretty sure_ Yang’s thighs could’ve crushed her skull just there - not that she would’ve minded in the slightest to die that way. “Thought you’d be more vocal,” Blake said conversationally, as if Yang’s body wasn’t still twitching post-orgasm on top of her. As if her forehead wasn’t resting very close to her pubic bone, firing her nerves into desperate want once more.

Yang could barely laugh as she rearranged herself as carefully as she could on Blake’s body, turning herself rightways around so she was face-to-face with Blake now. “Go ahead and jab at me all you like, I can’t even think of words to tease you back,” Yang groaned, tossing a loose arm over Blake’s waist, pulling her closer.

“Is that an offer for next time, Xiao Long?”

“Mm?” Yang mumbled, cracking an eye open, fighting the pleasant exhausted haze.

“You want me to _jab_ at you?” Blake teased.

“Baby, if you can make me cum like that all the time, I’ll honestly let you do whatever-the-fuck you wanna do to me, whenever and wherever you fucking want,” Yang pressed her face in close to Blake’s mouth, kissing her with weary passion. “Certainly made a mess of your beautiful face, hm?”

Blake chuckled, leaning into the kiss for a long moment, stopping time just to hold the taste of their love in place. “Yeah, I don’t think you’ll be walking tomorrow,” she murmured, stretching an arm over Yang’s body to grab her untainted sleeping bag to use as a blanket to cover their sweaty bodies.

“Least I have an excuse not to go on Ruby’s hike now,” Yang lifted a lax shoulder in the weakest approximation of a shrug Blake had ever seen. Then again, she’d never seen someone as thoroughly _fucked_ as Yang was in that moment.

“You’d rather explain to them that we had sex literally right next to their tent instead? Weiss would have an aneurysm on the spot.”

“Don’t think we’ll need an explanation with how loud you were moaning,” Yang huffed out a laugh, her breath sending pleasurable chills down her spine.

Blake couldn’t even argue with that. “You knew what you were doing, I’ll give you that.”

“You did give me _t_ _hat_. Multiple times.” Yang rocked her hips, grinding her thigh that was slotted between Blake’s legs against her core momentarily. But before Blake could even process the movement, before need could set fire to her veins once more, exhaustion set in, settling deep into both their lungs.

“Tomorrow,” Blake murmured, collapsing completely inside Yang’s strong arms wrapped around her. “We’ll have time for it all tomorrow.”


End file.
